The story of Prussia and Fritz
by TheKnownCountry
Summary: The information in this story is from a BBC documentary. i didn't include all but some impotent stuff.
1. Into

Prussia got away from Russia's attack. He saw fear in Russia's eyes while he dogged it. There is no way Russia would attack him. They're friend's after all. Russia attacked again with his pipe. BAM! Prussia got the pipe in the right cheek. Blood flowed from it along with a tear of sadness. He never thought he would have to fight his best friend. Again Russia attacked. Prussia reached for his sword, blocked his attack, kicked him in the nut's …..

"WAIT! I suppose you are wandering how in the name of worst did I get in this situation? Well let me first introduce myself. Hi, my name is the kingdom of Prussia. But every nation just call me Prussia. As you probably know I'm a country. I live in Berlin with my brother Germany. He is now on a rampage because of his boss. West knows this isn't right for his country, and because of him, the allies think I'M the source of it all. But his boss is austro - German, not Prussian. Austria and I go way back, we lived together along with Hungary, N. Italy and the Holy Roman Empire.

Holy Rome was my little brother until he went to war and DISAPIRED! *sob* I miss him so much *sob*. I - I'm sorry, I always get emotional when I remember my little bro. reiß dich zusammen preußen! anyway I got Silesia from him in the 100 year war. So yea, we hate each other so much. What happened to Holy Rome wasn't his fault, it was France's. we hated France, but after Holy Rome vanished, I kind of joined him along with Spain to create THE BAD TOUCH TRIO! At that time I found west in the woods. So we all had someone to care for. I had Germany, France had Canada and Spain had Romano aka S. Italy. Sometimes, in charismas, we all gather up in Austria's place and celebrate. Well, all most everyone. There are a couple of nation's that I dislike thou. Like Hungary. GOD she's so mean to me! She always hit's me with her fry pan And …

"that's enough brother!" west what the heck are you doing here? "Italy told me that you're doing an interview about the 100 year war and WW2. I thought I could help." West, I don't need your help. I know exactly what I'm doing. "you're talking about yourself as always. There are roles to this kind of interview, you know!" west please, I can do this all on my own. "YOU CAN'T EVEN STAY QUIET WITHOUT SAYING YOU'RE AWESOME!" aw come on west, you know I'm awesome. Is it O.K that I'll start with old Fritz and finish with the allies deciding that I'm no longer a country? "Ja, that's fine." Well then, let us began. It's along story.

END OF INTRO!


	2. Chapter 1: The Biginning!

**It all started when my king introduced me to his son, the new prince, Fredrick the second. He was so cute. He was musical too. Not like his father who liked war. But he'll be obsessed with it later in his life.**

**He was the first and last human I felt connected to. When fritz, his friend lutors and I were together, we used to listen to him play the flute. Sometimes I even showed them around the bases and the people in the army of my awesome nation. Soon they knew all the battle strategy's in the book. Also, when I didn't have anything to do, I would go to fritz's room and listen to sonatas that he created himself. He also played the violin. Awesome right. But his father, Fredrick William I ,the 'war king'. didn't like the idea of his son being a musician. He wanted Fritz to become a superb military captain.**

**The time when the King found out about Fredrick's talent in music was horrible! He was like "FREDRICK! YOU WILL NOT PLAY OR CRAITE MUSIC IN FRUNT OF ME! AND YOU! LUTORS! GET OUT OF MY SAITE!" He even shouted at me. "Prussia, I am very disappointed of you. This behavior will not be tolerated." He was not only disappointed of me, he was mostly disappointed at Fritz. HIS SON FOR GOD'S SAKE! The one to lead a country to victory in war. War was very important to the King and for me. To keep on living, I need to protect my country. Even if it means starting a war instead of negotiating. (to tell you the truth I like more to negotiate than to battle on the field.) back then I didn't care much because everybody was afraid of me. For me, war was like a little punch. Sometimes I even bleed a little.**

**War isn't good for humans or nations. But there are nations who like war. Like west. Thou west is more like a puppet than a nation. Because of that west doesn't smile or laugh very often. The only time I sew west smiling was with Italy. Seriously, that nation always smiles. He only frowns when west shouts at him for being a pussy ass, and for skipping training. I'm so happy west has a friend like Ita.**

**End of chapter one!**


End file.
